Fights Lead to Many Things
by Kairi Lupin
Summary: Fights can lead to many things. ONE SHOT Spot OC


**Disclaimer: I only own my characters, the rest belong to themselves and their creators. L But I can wish right?**

**Three young girls were walking down the street trying to get back to the L.H. as fast as possible. They had become newsies only a month ago and the guys _still_ wouldn't stand them being late home. Jack, the leader of the Manhattan newsies, said it was only because the guys were worried about their safety.**

**"I still say its bull shit, they just don't think that we can do anything by ourselves, Conlon gives us more respect, which is saying a lot ya two." A girl with orange hair and red streaks said talking to the two girls on both sides of her.**

**"Kes calm down ya know they really are. Your just mad because you didn't getta finish your fight wit Oscar and Morris." Kes sighed. **

**"You'se right Shrew, I gotta control me anger."**

**"Well I won't! They need ta learn dat we can fight just as easily as they can maybe even better." **

**"Ace!" both girls yelled. Ace just grinned. **

**"Ya both know its da truth." The girls just sighed. They all knew the other was right. **

**"Let's just calm down and hope that tomorrows a better day and Kes try _not_ to start a fight with the Delancey's if you could." Shrew said rubbing her temples.**

**"Ah but they both look so _cute_ when they're mad." Shrew and Ace broke out into a laughing fit. "No really they do!"**

**"So when does Broken get back from da hospital, dat fall was pretty bad ya know." Ace said shuddering as the memory replayed in her mind.**

**"Broken don't go dat way Snyder's coming, let's just stay for one more night!" Kes whispered at her friend. Broken looked back at Kes shaking her head.**

**"No I'm getting out of this hell hole as soon as possible." Kes could help her as she saw her get into a fight with Snyder, which involved him in throwing her out the window.**

**"Broken!" Kes yelled running to the window to see the damage done. On the ground below she saw her friend on the ground, unconscious, with blood everywhere. A couple seconds later Ace and Shrew ran into the room. **

**"God as much as I hate ta admit it, I miss da damn goil pestering me." Kes said looking down at the road. The other two nodded their heads in agreement. The rest of the way to the L.H. was in total silence, no one daring to talk to the others. When the got there, they were greeted with the guys smiling happily. Too happily for their own good.**

**"Do ya t'ink dey all got drunk?" Shrew whispered to the other two.**

**"High's more like it Shrew, way high." Ace said answering the question with her eyes wide. Kes tried to hold in her laughter as best she could at her friend's suggestions.**

**"So who died to make you guys so happy?" Kes asked smirking. Shrew and Ace started snickering.**

**"Well if ya must know, Snyder."**

**"Really!" All three exclaimed.**

**"No, but we can wish can't we?" Race asked. Kes nodded smiling. Both Ace and Shrew were muttering swear words under their breath, cursing Snyder to hell and back so he could die all over again.**

**"What was dat?" asked a voice from behind them. Everyone looked to the doorway to see Spot, leader of the Brooklyn newsies, behind them.**

**"What you talking bout?" both asked as innocently as they could.**

**"I could _swear_ you were mumbling something about _Snyder_." He said showing his normal smirk.**

**"Maybe dey was, maybe dey wasn't. We'll neva know Spotty boy." Kes said grinning, knowing that name made him mad. He looked at her and grinned which scared her more than you would know.**

**"Well _I_ probably won't, but they'll tell ya sooner or lata." Kes glared at him then looked away. Her and Spot always got in fights whenever they got near each other. Sometimes it was small like this, others it was yelling their lungs out at each other, seeing who would back down first. Kes sighed and started up the stairs, half way up she turned around ta Shrew and Ace.**

**"I'se goin ta bed, me head hurts, tell Brok-"she stopped herself from finishing the sentence. The guys looked at them puzzled, not knowing anything about Broken, or even that there was such a person. The girls never brought her up because the memories were still to painful. Broken had almost died that night, and they were sure that's exactly what Snyder was hoping for.**

**"Tell who what Kes?" Race asked curiously. It was rare for Kes not to finish one of her sentences, very rare. She turned to him smiling her biggest smile she could manage at the minute.**

**"I meant tell Brooklyn ta get his ass outta dis lodgin house and get back ta his own." Race gave Kes a worried look knowing she wasn't going to say that, and also knowing her smile was the fakest one he had seen in months from a girl. Nobody paid attention to him as Kes and Spot started another verbal fight.**

**"What is going on out here?" Kloppman asked coming out of his office to see what was going on. He had a very angry look on his face knowing it was probably Kes and Spot getting into another one of their fights that took place every time one or the other saw each other. They were unavoidable. Kes and Spot stopped halfway through of cursing the other out.**

**"Let's act like nothings happened." Kes whispered out to Spot.**

**"I agree, he doesn't look like he could take anodder one of our 'tantrums'."**

**"Until next time?" she asked slowly backing away.**

**"Ya bet." Kloppman gave them both a look.**

**"So what's going on?" he asked watching both of them curiously. Kes grinned one of her innocent smiles along with Spot.**

**"Nuttin." They both said at once.**

**"Oh really? I could have _sworn_ I heard people yelling out here, or cussing the other out."**

**"Now where would you get that idea Kloppman? We all know your rules on no yelling in the house, especially if it consists of cursing. Me and Spot learned that the hard way, remember?" Kloppman smiled at Kes, remembering what had happened the night when Kes had first met Spot.**

** Spot walked into the bunk room to meet Jack for there monthly poker game. This month it was hosted in Manhattan, and next month it would be in Brooklyn.**

**"Heya Spot, ready ta lose?" Jack asked spit shaking with Spot.**

**"Nice try Jack. You know you always lose ta me, i'se da best player in New York."**

**"Don't get all egotistical please; I'se seen enough of it for a lifetime." Spot looked over to see three girls sitting on a bunk playing their own little poker game.**

**"An who da hell are you?"**

**"Da name's Kes Mr. Egotistical, pleasure ta meet ya. Dese are me friends Ace and Shrew." Spot glared at her with his icy blue eyes.**

**"Well _K_es, you need ta loin ta shut you'se mouth."**

**"_I _ain't da only one, _Spot._ By da way, ain't Spot a dogs name? I could 'ave sworn dat it was. Last time I checked dat is." All the newsies gasped. **

**"Ya little bitch! Do ya even know who I am?"**

**"Of course I know. You're Mr. Egotistical, odder wise known as Spot Conlon leader of Brooklyn." They both started yelling and swearing while the other newsies just watched in amazement. It was the first time a girl would dare to insult Spot, especially right to his face. They admired her for that, but once Kloppman had to come up and break them apart from destroying the L.H. they knew both of them were in trouble.**

**"You both can sleep on the roof tonight. No Spot I don't care whose fault it was or is, your both involved so you both get to pay the consequences." **

**Spot shuddered remembering that night. He and Kes were stuck up there the whole night. He couldn't go back to Brooklyn because it was too late in the night. They had agreed to be a little nicer to the other and not to give the other really hard time when it wasn't needed. Kes was remembering the same thing then laughed.**

**"Ya know Spot, I think dat we ain't been liven up ta da agreement we both made to da odder." Spot grinned in agreement.**

**"You'se right, ya wanna start now?" he asked.**

**"Naw, I actually like da um 'tantrums' we have wit each odder. If we didn't have 'em I t'ink something would be seriously wrong." Spot laughed at what she said.**

"**Ya prove a valuable point dere Kes." Both spit shook as Kes headed back upstairs. She was half-way up again when the door was opened.**

"**Is dere a Miss Dawson here?" a telegram boy asked running in. "I was told to deliver a message to a Miss Korin Dawson from a Miss Becky Calvin." The girls looked at each other as Kes walked back down the stairs.**

"**Dat would be me. Here ya go and have a nice night." She said grabbing the letter then running upstairs. The boy just nodded and left, closing the door behind him.**

"**Now tell me what da hell dat was about." Everybody in the room turned to look at Ace and Shrew while they just looked down.**

"**An old friend got hurt a while back tanks ta Snyder. Kes had ta witness da whole t'ing by 'erself. Dat's awl we can tell ya, da rest is up ta Kes." None of the guys spoke a word as Spot slipped upstairs, unnoticed by everyone in the room.**

"**Kes?" he asked as he got in front of her room.**

"**Come in Spot." He heard her say softly. He opened the door to see her sitting by her bed just staring at the envelope. "Ya know she was the best friend a goil could have. Tried ta make everyone smile as much as she could, help people keep dere friends. Even if it meant her getting in trouble wit people. Dat's what I'se loved bout 'er so much. I neva told 'er dat, and now look what happened. Snyder pushed her out da window and she won't be able ta see us ever again. I killed her Spot. I didn't look out for her like I promised I would. I promised that as long as I'se lived dat I would protect me friends as good as I could. And yet I just let her fall out da window." Spot went and sat down next to her, not saying a word. It wasn't everyday that you could see Kes like this. To be honest, Spot wasn't even sure if anyone ever had.**

"**You know why I love fighting with you so much? When Broken was sent to the hospital I didn't have anyone ta fight wit. It was mine and Broken's special t'ing ta do. Den you came along and picked a fight wit me. I always thought dat once she came back we'd all be able ta get inta da biggest fight of all times." She laughed. "Dat would be da funniest t'ing I would ever know. But now, it won't eva be able ta happen."**

"**Kes, it ain't you'se fault. Did ya actually even read da letter yet?" he asked. Kes just scoffed.**

"**Spot, me and da goils made a promise when dey took Broken to da hospital. If t'ings eva got bad enough and we knew we wouldn't eva be seein each other again then we would send a letter to the one in charge. Right now for some reason, it's me, but I will never become a real leader if I can't even protect one of me best friends." Spot gave her a hug as she cried into his shoulder.**

"**Just read da letter Kes. Maybe it will be good news instead of bad. Maybe she found someone and is getting married. It's possible ya know." She smirked and hit him over the head.**

"**Ya neva were da one for crying." She laughed before he tackled her to the floor and snatched the letter.**

"**Well if ya don't come down and talk ta everyone, you can say good-bye to dis letter here."**

"**You wouldn't dare." She said glaring.**

"**Like I wouldn't dare kiss ya?"**

"**Ye-" she was cut off by his lips meeting hers. He pulled away a couple seconds later to see a blushing Kes.**

"**Well I guess I would dare den wouldn't I?" he asked grinning and actual grin instead of a smirk.**

"**Yea, I guess you would." She quickly kissed his lips and then sped out of the room with her letter. Spot stayed still for a second as his mind tried to register what was going on, then sped down the stairs after her, ignoring all the looks everyone else in the house was giving him. **

**Jack told everyone to go back to whatever they were doing, smiling as he watched Spot run after Kes. **

**"A match made in heaven."  
**


End file.
